Weegee Black
Weegee Black Weegee Black, is an evil Fakegee posing as Weegee. His true identity is actually that of Bryeegee, and is a forced fusion between a Weegee Clone and the former. Bryeegee's reasons for becoming Weegee Black was to "experience the raw power of Weegee himself" by joining with a Weegee clone identical to Weegee. However, because Weegee clones are generally weaker than the original Weegee, the clone Bryeegee fused with was not as powerful as Weegee. Despite this, the huge boost from fusion multiplied their powers into being much greater than Weegee's base form, coming close to Dark Angel Weegee's power level. Weegee Black's mind is completely that of Bryeegee's and does not share it with the Weegee clone, as Bryeegee has a far greater will power. The reason Bryeegee wanted to have a taste of Weegee's power is because of his loss against Weegee which took place during the Multiversal Fakegee War. Bryeegee realized the only way to match someone like Weegee's strength, was to essentially become him. As can be seen by the picture shown though, Weegee Black is as different looking from Weegee as any ordinary Fakegee is. However, the immense power boost Bryeegee gained from fusion is too much for his mind to take, and so the power often goes to his head. This results in Weegee Black having a more sadistic personality. For instance, Weegee Black enjoys killing people and believes it to be a game, while Bryeegee only cares about killing mortals and believes what he is doing to be the right thing. They are both still evil, but Weegee Black is much more knowingly evil. Another example of how Weegee Black's power goes to his head is his cockiness. He is much cockier than the already very cocky Bryeegee, and will never miss a chance to taunt his foes. He is also a huge ladies' man despite no girls really liking him because he is a sadistic killing machine. Weegee Black just sees this as them playing hard to get though. Weegee Black could be considered an edgelord as he wears very edgy clothing, and tries to act cool. His sadistic personality also adds to his edge and makes him as edgy as Shadow the Hedgehog. Weegee Black sees Laneegee as a fierce competitor for edgiest Weegee in the United 'Gees Galaxy, and often calls him out on being a wannabe of himself. These prove to be empty claims however, as Laneegee was an edgelord long before Bryeegee became Weegee Black. Appearance Weegee Black's body is almost identical to Weegee's as a result of Bryeegee fusing with a Weegee clone. However, he has red irises like Bryeegee and wears black clothing with a red belt and white shoes. Weegee Black's buttons are also red and he wears a chain that he sags over one overall. The only articles of clothing Weegee Black wears that is the same as what Weegee wears are his gloves. Category:OW THE EDGE Category:MOAR Ranked Weegees Category:Fusions Category:Weegee Killers Category:Non-Recolors Category:Fakegees Category:Insane Characters Category:Evil Category:Powerful weegees Category:Demi-gods Category:Deceased